


Statement of Listener

by Avaari



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaari/pseuds/Avaari
Summary: statement regarding fears, monsters, record keeping, and conspiracies. a magnus archives fanmix





	Statement of Listener

  

**STATEMENT OF LISTENER:**  statement regarding fears, monsters, record keeping, and conspiracies. a magnus archives fanmix 

> **I.** _breaking benjamin_  - PHOBIA (INTRO) |  **II.** _gotye_  - DON’T WORRY WE’LL BE WATCHING YOU |  **III.** _bastille_  - TWO EVILS |  **IV.** _adam lambert_  - UNDERNEATH |  **V.** _disturbed_  - THE SOUND OF SILENCE |  **VI.** _howard shore_  - THE PROPHECY |  **VII.** _peter hollens_  - UNDERGROUND |  **VIII.** _alan silvestri_  - RED LEDGER |  **IX.** _murray gold_  - THE SYBILLINE SISTERHOOD |  **X.** _jack de quidt_  - RIGOUR |  **XI.** _adriana figueroa_  - SPIDER DANCE |  **XII.** _the raveonettes_  - WAR IN HEAVEN |  **XIII.** _lord huron_  - MEET ME IN THE WOODS |  **XIV.** _florence + the machine_  - SEVEN DEVILS |  **XV.** _of monsters and men_  - WOLVES WITHOUT TEETH |  **XVI.** _alanis morissette_  - STRAITJACKET |  **XVII.** _abney park_  - THORNS AND BRAMBLES |  **XVIII.** _halsey_  - CONTROL |  **XIX.** _bastille_  - THE SILENCE |  **XX.** _breaking benjamin_  - PHOBIA (OUTRO)

* * *

 

resources: [audio cassette](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcommons.wikimedia.org%2Fwiki%2FFile%3AAudio_cassette.png&t=N2Y0YTgzZmM2YWI3Y2I4NDE0ZTRkNDAzZGZhNGI0ZWM3NDBkN2FmZCxGYVBsZ1Bacw%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178735134590%2Fstatementoflistener&m=0) from [wikimedia commons](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcommons.wikimedia.org%2Fwiki%2FMain_Page&t=NzIxNjA0NzdlM2U1ZGQwOWVlYjJmYjI2MDgyNDkxZTI2ZmE5ODg2ZSxGYVBsZ1Bacw%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178735134590%2Fstatementoflistener&m=0); [porcelain doll](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpxhere.com%2Fen%2Fphoto%2F1041328&t=NDZlZDdlYTZkMmE1YThhY2I0MWZkZmI5YWNkZWJkOTk2YzgzNzMzNCxGYVBsZ1Bacw%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178735134590%2Fstatementoflistener&m=0) from [pxhere](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpxhere.com%2F&t=YmI0NTQ0NzQwZTA5ZTllNDBiY2Y2ZjVmZTAwZTg0OWZiOTdmZjI5NyxGYVBsZ1Bacw%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178735134590%2Fstatementoflistener&m=0); [the vatican archive](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.telegraph.co.uk%2Fculture%2Fbooks%2F7772052%2FThe-Vatican-Archive-the-Popes-private-library.html&t=MGEyY2ViNDFkZjFhYWE5MmViNmIxNjdmMTNjYzJkYTczZWNkNjI5MixGYVBsZ1Bacw%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178735134590%2Fstatementoflistener&m=0) from [the telegraph](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.telegraph.co.uk%2F&t=OTk0MGM3MGQ2MjYxYTQzZDE3ZDQ0ODg5OGEwODU2YWQ4ZTA4NjJjMSxGYVBsZ1Bacw%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178735134590%2Fstatementoflistener&m=0)


End file.
